Yi City
Yi City was an abandoned city enveloped in a strange fog. Appearance Yi City was surrounded by steep cliffs on all sides that tilted toward the center in an extreme manner, appearing both menacing and constricting, almost as if it would collapse any moment. Furthermore, it is enveloped in a thick white fog. Novel, Chapter 33 Somewhere within the city is a coffin house for unclaimed bodies, where A-Qing, Xiao Xingchen, and Xue Yang used to live.Novel, Chapter 37 By the time of the main events in the novel, Yi City is home to walking corpses and Xue Yang. Events Lead Up Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji traveled to Yi City following the direction of the dismembered left arm. On the path leading into the city, they encountered the paper maché head of a Paper Mannequin Nether Brawler. Novel, Chapter 33 Wei Wuxian was suddenly attacked by a junior cultivator who mistook him for a walking corpse due to the dense fog. Lan Wangji was able to deflect the junior cultivators blade and Wei Wuxian then recognized the voices of Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling. Novel, Chapter 33 Wei Wuxian requested that Lan Wangji to draw Bichen so that the junior cultivators could see where they were. He realized that the person standing next to him was not Lan Wangji but the gravedigger (Su She) they had encountered in the cemetery of Yueyang Chang Sect. The gravedigger tried to steal the Qiankun bag containing the body parts of the dismembered corpse, but Wei Wuxian had already switched the bag for a Spirit-Trapping Bag. The gravedigger easily destroyed the spirits inside the bag, only to be attacked and pursued into the fog by Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 33 The junior cultivators were then surrounded by a group of walking corpses, resulting int he accidental inhalation of corpse poison. Wei Wuxian easily diagnosed their symptoms and agreed to cure them on the condition that all the junior cultivators obey him without question. Wei Wuxian ordered the juniors that were not poisoned to carry those who were, and they headed to the houses and shops to find a cure. Novel, Chapter 34 They finally encountered an inhabitant inside a shop selling Paper Mannequins. Although the old lady was hesitant to let them inside her house, Wei Wuxian offered to pay her with Lan Wangji's money pouch. Novel, Chapter 34 Once inside, Wei Wuxian set Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling to work cleaning the kitchen, and proceeded to create a pot of extremely spicy glutinous rice congee, as glutinous rice is a cure for Corpse Poisoning. Despite the horrific taste, the juniors were cured of their corpse poisoning, and the awful taste brought back a curious feeling of déjà vu for Lan Sizhui. Novel, Chapter 35 Wei Wuxian then helped the juniors investigate, explaining that the old lady is in fact a walking corpse with some sentience: the marks on her face and hands were not from old age but from livor mortis. Novel, Chapter 35 A-Qing's arrival After being cured of their poisoning, the juniors became frightened when they noticed the ghost of A-Qing watching them. Wei Wuxian instructed the juniors – including Jin Ling and Ouyang Zizhen – how to observe her. They concluded that she was blind and had had her tongue removed, yet seemed to be trying to warn them of something. Novel, Chapter 36 Xue Yang's Arrival Outside in the fog, Wei Wuxian saw a lone cultivator battling against a group of walking corpses. He helped by summoning a pair of spirits to inhabit two mannequins inside the shop. Wei Wuxian orders the mannequins to destroy the walking corpses and bring the cultivator back inside.Novel, Chapter 37 The man wore bandages over his eyes and claimed to be Xiao Xingchen, but Lan Sizhui's Inquiry to the fierce corpse of Song Lan revealed that the cultivator was actually Xue Yang in disguise. Lan Wangji arrived to engage Xue Yang in battle. Novel, Chapter 37 Empathy Wei Wuxian and the juniors followed A-Qing's ghost to the coffin house, where Wei Wuxian engaged in Empathy to learn what she knew. Novel, Chapter 38 A-Qing revealed that she had lived in the coffin house with Xiao Xingchen and a disguised Xue Yang for several years. She had personally seen Xue Yang trick Xiao Xingchen into murdering the inhabitants of nearby villagers: as long as the villagers were under corpse poisoning and had their tongues removed, Shuanghua could not distinguish between the living and the dead. When Song Lan arrived, he confronted Xue Yang only to have his tongue removed and corpse powder thrown on him, prompting Xiao Xingchen to mistakenly kill him, too. Novel, Chapter 39Novel, Chapter 40 After A-Qing informed Xiao Xingchen, she hid while Xiao Xingchen confronted Xue Yang. After learning that he had killed innocent people and his best friend, Xiao Xingchen killed himself, shattering his soul. Though Xue Yang used a Spirit-Trapping Bag to salvage his soul, he could not resurrect Xiao Xingchen, to his grief and despair. Novel, Chapter 41 He then hunted A-Qing down, removing her tongue and blinding her before her death. Novel, Chapter 41 Xue Yang's Defeat Once he had finished Empathy, Wei Wuxian confronted Xue Yang on his motivations for bringing Xiao Xingchen back from the dead. A-Qing aided Lan Wangji in the fight and nearly suffered the loss of her soul as a result. Xue Yang's arm was cut off, and just before he could die, a Transportation Talisman was used to extract Xue Yang's dying body. Novel, Chapter 42 When Wei Wuxian examined his dismembered arm, he noticed that Xue Yang was still holding the now-rotten piece of candy Xiao Xingchen had given him the morning before he died. Novel, Chapter 42 Aftermath Song Lan accepted the spirit-trapping bags of both Xiao Xingchen and A-Qing, and declared his intention to roam the world nursing their souls back to wholeness. Novel, Chapter 42 References Category:Events Category:Locations